In Times Of War
by Reanna-Kris-Katelyn
Summary: Random Rant fic of Ed and Al in the real world! It'S REALLY GOOD!


Me: Argh… The FMA series is almost over… two Ep's to go…

Ed: you seem sad…

Me: I am… My mom's making me do sentences…. One for slamming my fist into the wall when I stubbed my toe on the vacuum, and another about checking my pockets before I do laundry…

Ed: How many times each…

Me: Fists; 100 times… Pockets; 200 times…

Ed: Three hundred sentences?

Me: Yah… I'm only on sentence 121… **Sigh**

Ed: So why aren't you writing?

Me: I want change of feel… besides my hand's cramped and I'm typing with one hand…

Ed: Oh… So what's this Fic about?

Me: You and Al in 1940 England…

Ed: Sounds like fun!

Me: It's coming from the End of Fullmetal Alchemist… or the series at least…

In Times of War

Prologue:

Edward and Alphonse Elric were masters of an Art called Alchemy. When they were younger they had tried to resurrect their dead mother only to have the ritual go as wrong as something could go. For years Alphonse was nothing more that a soul trapped in Armor and Edward had an Automail Arm and Leg. They had managed to return themselves to normal. This didn't last long however, because in another ritual gone wrong, they ended up somewhere they never had dreamed existed…

Part One: The War and The Girl

It had been a week after Edward and Alphonse Elric had gone through the gate and somehow was transported to a place called England where the year was 1940.

"Edward… EDWARD!" Some one's voice called and Edward woke with a start. Edward had been sleeping on the couch and was now being awakened by someone by the name of Honinem Elric, the father of the two Elric brothers.

"Uhhhh… Whatcha need dad…" Edward asked and felt his father's hands grab his shoulders and shake them.

"The Zeppelins are coming… your brother's already in the shelter, get your ass up and out there!" Honinem said and Edward needed no other encouragement from his father. Edward and Alphonse had learned only heard the word 'Zeppelins' a few times but they knew by now the word meant a blimp-like aircraft that carried explosives that they dropped on some unsuspecting city.

Edward got up and pulled on some clothes (Poor Ed was sleeping naked…) before hurrying out just as the first Zeppelins bomb landed on it's target making the whole city quiver and shake.

"Awwww! Why me Damn it!" Edward said as he was hurrying around the corner of the house, but he screeched to a halt when he saw a young woman trapped under part of a collapsed building. He would have taken her for a helpless dead person but since there were tears on the girl's face he knew he had to do something to help her.

"Ed! Hurry up!" Edward's little brother said peeking his head out of the shelter for a few minutes. Edward however ignored him and ran over to the young woman who was frightened beyond what most could understand.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked but added to himself 'of course she's not alright, she's trapped under a building that had collapsed and who knows how long she's been this way…'

"Please… help me," the girl said through her tears of fright and pain. "Please… Don't leave me like this…" She said her soft brown eyes still filled with tears. Another Bomb exploded close by which got Edward's attention and he realized he had to get the girl out from under the pile of rubble as quickly as possable.

"Don't worry… I'll help; I can't leave someone in trouble. Especially in a time like this…" Edward said and began to use his bare hands to move the rubble, piece by piece. The first shock both Edward and Alphonse had gotten when they had arrived in 1940 England was that they had their origonal bodies back meaning Edward had a flesh and blood limb in place of his metal ones and Alphonse had a real body instead of being a soul encased in armor. Edward was thankful he had two flesh and blood arms to use while he tried to free the young woman from the pile of rubble.

By the time the next bomb went off Edward was helping the young woman stand.

"Can you walk?" He asked but the blood on her skirt told him to take her to the shelter where his dad and brother were. "Never mind if you can or can't…" Edward quickly muttered and began to walk her to the bomb shelter behind the Elric residence.

When Edward got to the door to the bomb shelter he kicked the door and his little brother was the one who opened it.

"Bother? Who is she and how did she get hurt so badly?" Alphonse asked.

"My name is Azmaria… Azmaria LeFey… Your brother just got me out from under the remains of my home…" The girl said as she lifted her bloodstained skirt a little higher so that Edward, who was kneeling in front of her, could bandage up her leg.

"I'm glad I helped out…" Edward said with the first smile he had smiled since coming to England. "I'm Edward by the way… Edward Elric." Edward said then pointed to his father. "That's my father, and the shy one is my younger brother Alphonse Elric."

"I'm pleased to meet you all. And thank you for rescuing me." Azmaria said and bent forward giving Edward a kiss on the cheek.

"Well… By the look of your leg you won't be going any place soon…" Honinem said and smiled at her. Edward would have said the exact same thing only he was too embarrassed to say anything.

"I thank you for your hospitality, but I don't want to be a burden…" Azmaria said and Honinem shook his head.

"You won't be too much trouble… do your parent's know where you are?" Honinem asked and Azmaria shook her head.

"My parents died three days ago…" Azmaria said not looking at any of the three men.

"That gives us all the more reason to help you out." Honinem said and Azmaria looked at him in shock. Once Azmaria had recovered from her shock she smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Elric…" she said and Edward held out his arm.

"I don't hear the Zeppelins any more… That means we can go inside, that is if the place is still standing…" Edward said with a teasing smirk.

Part Two: The Explanation and Confessions

Azmaria spent a lot of time helping Edward with many things around the house after the air raid. When she did so she noticed a number of photographs of Edward, a suit of armor, a girl with a wrench, and some other people. Azmaria had picked one up to examine it but Edward blushed taking the picture away hastily. A few weeks later however Azmaria and Edward became close friends and he often talked to her about the things that he and Alphonse used to do.

Edward and Azmaria were sitting in Edward's Room (Which they both shared…NANI! You perverts! No! they're not sleeping in the same bed… the nerve of you people…) and Azmaria was asking the usual mile a minute questions, but something seemed different about the questions she asked. It was a month and a half after Edward had rescued Azmaria.

"Edward… why did you take away the picture I was looking at a few weeks ago?" she asked him.

"Because I don't know how I'd explain some of them…" Edward said.

"Explain what?"

"Stuff…"

"Like…"

"Stuff, Ok?"

"You're being unfair Edward…"

"You sound like Hawkeye, Winry, and Roy rolled into one person."

Azmaria shot Edward a quizzical look.

"Who are they? I've heard you talk about them with Al, but I don't know exactly who they are."

Edward got up and took a picture from his desk, came back to the bed where they were sitting, and handed Azmaria the picture.

"First Lieutenant Hawkeye is that lady right there…" Edward paused to point at a tall blonde woman being hugged by a taller black-hared man. "The guy hugging her is Brigadier General Mustang, A.K.A. Roy or the Flame Alchemist…"

"Flame Alchemist?" Azmaria asked and Edward shook his head.

"I'll explain that in a minute…. That's Al…" Edward pointed to an Armor wearing figure. "Winry is… there…" Edward pointed out a blonde girl who seemed to be strangling Edward in the picture. "That's me, she was mad at me when the picture was taken and she tried to strangle me…" Edward said confirming the previously mentioned theory of Edward being strangled. "Let's see… no one else that seems to be worth mentioning… Except Him…" Edward pointed to a black hared man hugging a brown haired woman with a little girl pulling on his jacket.

"Who is he? Is that his family?" Azmaria asked and Edward nodded.

"That was his Family, the little girl was his daughter, Elicia… Al and I helped bring her into this world… That guy's Brigadier General Hughes… or Maes Hughes…He was one of the people I trusted the most…" Edward said blinking away several tears.

"What happened to these people?" Azmaria asked.

"I have no clue… Al and I… when we came through the gate… we left their world behind… I know that Maes is dead… he was murdered about a week after the picture you're holding was taken… and if I'm twenty one… Elicia must be around nine now…"

"What's The Gate? And what do you mean 'Their world'?"

"Al and I aren't from England like we told you we were… We were born and Raised in a place called Resembol… I can't recall too much about it though… Al and I came here through what people called Alchemists call 'The Gate' few have seen it and even fewer of them live to tell the tale… I guess I should explain an Alchemist… An alchemist is a person who uses the knowledge of natural laws to transmute or transform an object or substance into something else."

"So… What's this other world like… Describe the people."

"Well… it has been severely damaged by war, lots of War… although the people live in constant fear of war they manage to get on with their lives as if they've never seen or heard of the concept of war… the people are strong willed and persevering… or at least the Ishvarlans are…"

"Ish-whats?"

"Ishvarlans… people of the nation of Ishbal… they worship one god which they call Ishvara… most Ishvarlans had been killed in a genocide mission that the state Alchemists were ordered to do… I was close to a survivor of that Genocide mission… his name was Scar…"

"Who were the State Alchemists?"

"Talented Alchemists who were picked to serve in the military… Me and Al among their Ranks…"

"So… What exactly did the state Alchemists do?" Azmaria asked but was silenced by a sad look from Edward. "Never mind… You don't have to tell me…" Azmaria whispered quietly but noticed Edward was looking at her. "Did I say something wrong?" She asked confused by Edward's look.

"No… you for some reason remind me of someone…" Edward said.

"Who would I remind you of?" Azmaria asked and Edward smiled whispering 'Mine and Al's Mother' before pressing his lips lightly to hers kissing her passionately. However, unluckily just as Edward had kissed Azmaria, Alphonse walked in, but before they broke the kiss and even noticed him he slipped away a bright crimson color tinting his cheeks.

Edward broke the kiss and smiled shyly at Azmaria for a moment. Edward then blushed and turned away muttering that he was sorry for kissing her.

"It's fine, really Ed, it is… I love you and nothing you do could change that… I know it would be too soon to make a formal decision because we've known each other for such a short time. But I mean it Edward, I love you…" Azmaria whispered laying her head on his shoulder. Edward put his arms around her and hugged her closely burying his face in her thick brown hair.

"I love you as well Azmaria… and I'd like to take this opportunity to ask you something…" Edward whispered and before she said anything he went to the desk drawer and took out a box then went back to Azmaria, kneeling in front of her. "Azmaria, since the moment I met you I knew you were something special. Now that I know you love me probably as much as I love you… I want to ask you a question, and that question is… Will you marry me?" Edward asked opening the box, reveling a delicate looking ring with several red sparkling stones. (Author's insight: He-he-he… Irony at it's best… those stones are the remains of the philosopher's stone… something tells me I need a sharpie and coffee…)

Azmaria stared at the box containing the ring then at Edward's expecting face before smiling and throwing herself on him.

"YES! Of course I'll marry you Ed!" she said and turned her head to meet a kiss from Edward. At that moment Honinem walked in and smiled before clearing his throat loudly. Edward and Azmaria jumped, broke the kiss, and looked around in confusion. Edward saw Honinem first and gulped.

"F-Fa-Fa-Father…" Edward managed to gasp as he felt color rise in his face. Honinem came up to Edward (Mind you he's still pinned under Azmaria from when she tackled him before the kiss…) and helped the young couple stand. Honinem smiled and looked at the two.

"And I suppose you have a good explanation for this?" Honinem asked and Edward grinned as he slipped his arm around Azmaria.

"Father… Azmaria and I are engaged to be married…" Edward said and Honinem smiled more broadly.

"I don't see a ring on her finger Ed…" Honinem teased and Edward smiled.

"I can fix that!" Edward said and gently took the ring from the box. Edward put the box on a nearby table, took Azmaria's hand and slid the ring on her finger before kissing her. After Edward broke the kiss he smiled at Honinem. "You were saying?" Edward asked and Honinem laughed.

"You're a beautiful couple, and I am pleased with this arrangement." Honinem said and Azmaria let out a squeal of delight before hugging Honinem. Alphonse came in the room to see why Azmaria had squeeled and upon seeing the ring on Azmaria's finger he laughed, which attracted Edward's attention.

"I see you've finally gathered your guts to ask Azmaria to marry you…" Alphonse said and Edward grinned shyly.

"Guilty as charged, Al…" Edward said and Honinem stared at Alphonse.

"You knew Ed was going to ask her?" Honinem asked and Alphonse nodded.

"Yes, in fact who do you think crafted the ring…" Alphonse then grinned and Azmaria hugged Alphonse.

"And a lovely ring at that, Dear brother!" Azmaria said and gave Alphonse a kiss on the cheek. (Note: Kiss on the hand means respect, a kiss on the cheek means friendship, and lastly a kiss on the lips means "I want you".) Azmaria let Alphonse out of the hug and went back to Edward who immediately put his arms around her.

"But brother… waiting too long to get married is a bad idea… when's the wedding?" Alphonse asked with mock seriousness. This made the young couple smile for a moment before turning to one another and nodding.

"In one week." Edward and Azmaria said in unison as they smiled at Honinem and Alphonse. Alphonse thought for a moment then said he liked the idea and Honinem nodded his approval.

Part Three: The Not so Good Surprise, A Draft

Although, a few days later Azmaria and Edward were married in a small ceremony in which Alphonse and Honenhime were witnesses. Honenhime liked having Azmaria around because not only did she make a filling breakfast for everyone, but also she managed to do so with out a ton of ingredients. One particular morning came as a shock mostly to Azmaria, when it had started out just like your average morning with the Elrics.

Edward was first up after Azmaria and he came into the kitchen just as Azmaria had set down a frying pan.

"What's for breakfast today Az?" Edward asked using the short two lettered nickname that he had given her just after they had married.

"You'll find out Ed… Now would you kindly get the paper for your father before I have to go get it?" She asked looking unusually tired.

"Sure Az, you know I love you." Edward said his voice oozing with sweetness as he kissed her cheek, avoided the frying pan in her left hand as she half-heartedly swung the frying pan at Edward's butt, and chuckled as he got the paper for his father. When he retrieved the paper there were two important notices one to Edward, the other to Alphonse, neatly tucked into the paper. Edward set the paper at Honenhime's place and the notice addressed to Alphonse at Alphonse's place then he read his while walking into the kitchen.

"What's that Ed?" Azmaria asked, but thanks to the time he spent reading at Izumi Curtis's home when she was teaching him and Alphonse alchemy he didn't hear a word of what his wife said. "EDWARD!" Azmaria literally screamed in his ear to get his attention.

"NANI?" Edward asked looking up at her.

"Nani, my ass Edward. What is that?" Azmaria asked and she noticed Edward seemed to be thinking of an explanation that would be far from the truth. Azmaria wrenched the notice from his grip and he half-heartedly attempted to get it back but her eyes widened when she read the beginning. She looked at the notice, then Edward, then the notice, then Edward, and then finally back at the notice where her glance remained for a while.

"Az…" Edward said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You can't Edward… You'll be killed… Don't go Ed, please…" Azmaria pleaded her eyes shining with tears.

"A draft notice is a draft notice… There's nothing I can do about it… Al got one too it seems…" Edward spoke this slowly as if each word was either stabbing him in the back or breaking Azmaria's heart, which one of the two was true. Edward wrapped his arms around his wife and she began to cry into his shoulder.

Alphonse who had finally gotten up came into the dining room and cursed at the notice he found on the table. Edward hardly heard his brother's cursing over Azmaria's sobs.

"You can't leave me Edward… You can't." Azmaria said through her tears. Alphonse walked in just as Azmaria had said this.

"Actually he has no choice… we leave on the first train at noon tomorrow. It says here in the last paragraph that if we fail to report, then we'll most likely be killed for treason." Alphonse said and Azmaria's sobs worsened.

"Gee… thanks for the insight Al…" Edward said sarcastically as he patted Azmaria on the back. Azmaria soon stopped crying and looked at Edward.

"If you can't stay promise you'll come back… promise me you'll be careful." Azmaria asked Edward and he smiled.

"I'll come back, and I'll be careful. Man, I swear you're the London version of Al's old girlfriend, Winry! She was always nagging at me and Al: 'Be careful you reckless stupid asses! ED you blow up your automail and I'm not going to fix it! Al? What did I tell you about those psycho Ishvarlans who blow things up!' it was the same thing every time we saw her." Edward said imitating Winry causing Azmaria to smile.

"I can do that, except you don't have automail limbs anymore." Azmaria teased as she mimed hitting Edward over the head with an invisible wrench. They all laughed and Honenhime came into the room yawning asking what all the noise was about.

"Draft notices…" Alphonse said lightly as he took a piece of bread from the bread box on the counter.

"And Winry…" Edward jeered at his younger brother with an evil smile.

"Hey! It's not like I'm ever going to see her again!" Alphonse said defensively as he buttered the bread with a crimson color crossing his face.

"Al… it's not like I'm going to get a chance to kick Russell's ass again, so…. Yah…" Edward said and Azmaria smiled. Winry she knew was the blonde girl who always tried to kill Edward with some kind of metal object, and she knew from the stories Edward had told her Russell was Russell Trignam, Edward's rival, and a guy Edward respected even though he was taller than Edward and a year younger… (Ouch, poor Edo-kun…) Azmaria thought for a moment then shoved all three males out of the kitchen.

"Time for me to get back to work, and you three discuss what you want." Azmaria said going back to make some breakfast.

Fast forwarding to the next day…

Edward woke earlier than normal because he could still hear Azmaria's soft breath as she slept. He got out of bed carefully so he didn't disturb her. His heart felt heavy as he quietly left their room and made his way to the back door. He opened it and stepped out side flinching as it let out a creaking moan as he tried to close it silently. It was dark outside but an orange glow in midair told Edward Alphonse was outside too.

"If you close it quicker it doesn't creak." Alphonse's voice said.

"I though you gave up smoking when we left Central and came here…" Edward said as he sat on the rail of the back porch.

"I did… but I'm nervous, therefore I need a cig." Alphonse said. Alphonse had used to smoke with the guys of the military way back when they used to live in Central City. When he came through the gate with Edward, however, he had given up the habit. Now it seemed to be an escape for the younger Elric to a world quite beyond their reach.

"Maybe you can get back…" Edward said and Alphonse blew a smoke ring at his older brother.

"What about you Ed?" Alphonse asked and Edward sighed.

"First, give me one. Two, I've got to take care of Azmaria." Edward said and Alphonse handed Edward a cigarette then pulled out some matches to light the cigarette with.

"You miss Winry, Sensei, Granny Rockbell, Marco, Scar, and Roy… Come on, admit you even miss Roy!" Alphonse said as Edward choked on his cigarette. Edward had smoked a little with Alphonse and the others, but he really didn't care for cigarettes.

"Yah… I do kinna miss Roy and the others… but if I left here… then, well… I'd be leaving Azmaria behind…" Edward said taking another drag from his cigarette, slightly choking again.

"Wow, and I thought I was all gooey mushy over Winry…" Alphonse said and Edward smiled.

"Az is like the person I was destine for… Besides, I'm in love with her." Edward said as he blew a ring of smoke at Alphonse like had used to with Jean Havoc. Alphonse smiled at Edward.

"You're saying that I'll get to go back and be with Winry?" Alphonse laughed then took a drag of his cigarette. "Like that'll happen Ed…" Alphonse looked at Edward who was looking over the stumps and dead foliage that had once been a beautiful garden. The look on Edward's face was one that reflected he was deep in thought, which nobody could usually bring him out of.

"I'm scared Al…" Edward whispered as he took one last drag from his cigarette.

"You are? About what?" Alphonse asked.

"The war…" Edward paused to turn to Alphonse. "Al, I want you to promise me that if I get killed that you'll take care of Azmaria… I don't want to leave her… If I don't, the military here is more than likely to kill her and I." Edward then looked away and Alphonse held out his hand.

"Nii-San… It's a deal. I'll take care of Azmaria if something happens to you… You can bet on it… Although equivalent exchange, if I die, you'll find a way to return to Resembol and take Azmaria with you." Alphonse said and Edward took his brother's hand, firmly shook it, and looked him in the eye.

"As always First Lieutenant." Edward said with a smile.

"As always Major… As always…" Alphonse replied and they both went back inside.

Later when Azmaria rose for the day she smelled bacon, which she had planned to cook as her farewell to the brothers, although all the smell could only mean someone was up before her making the family's breakfast. When she entered the kitchen tying on her apron she noticed both of the brothers were eating.

"Well, there goes that…" she thought then remembered the pie she had made the night before was sitting by the icebox ready to be baked. She went into the kitchen and put the pie in the oven and set one of the timers Edward had made. (Note: in my warped mind Edward had a thing for making things that made noise… just as Kimbley had a thing for making people blow up…) she sighed and went into the dining room and sat next to Edward smiling for they were engrossed in a card game called "Poker". Although Edward had meant to teach her how to play, she never really wanted to learn so she just watched as Alphonse lost to Edward for, to quote Alphonse, "The fifth time this morning!" Azmaria giggled and Edward smiled as Alphonse shuffled the deck.

"Good morning Love…" Edward said cheerfully.

"Morning Dear…" Azmaria said and leaned over to kiss his cheek. Edward smiled and said now that Azmaria was there he wouldn't lose to Alphonse and as it turned out, he did. The timer went off a hour later and Azmaria went to check on the pie.

Azmaria found that the pie was done and brought it in for the brothers to have.

"Eat up, this may be the last good pie you get!" Azmaria said trying to hide the sadness she felt. Edward took the piece he was offered and upon tasting the first bite he let out a sound.

"Ummm… just like the ones Granny Rockbell used to make for my birthday!" Edward said slowly eating his piece savoring the sweet taste of Azmaria's pie. Azmaria smiled at the boys and sat by Edward, putting a package on the table. "What's this, Az?" Edward asked as he gulped down another bite of pie.

"Open it, go on…" Azmaria said and he reached over, took it in his hands then opened it up. Once the paper was removed Edward found that the thing in the package was a photograph taken at the fair that they had gone to. The picture showed Edward, Honenhime, Alphonse, and Azmaria smiling up at the person looking at the picture. "I hope you'll think of home when you look at the picture Ed, and maybe you'll be able to come home soon." Azmaria said and Edward leaned over and kissed her.

"Thanks Az, I will think of home, and I'll write to you as often as possible, ok?" Edward said and Azmaria nodded and glanced at the Grandfather clock that was in the corner. It said it was half after Eleven.

"I guess it's time for you two to go…" Azmaria said with a pout as Edward and Alphonse got up. Edward took Azmaria into his arms and kissed her one last time.

"I'll miss you Az. Take care and keep our father out of trouble, Kay?" Edward said and Azmaria wiped a tear from her cheek, as she nodded not trusting her voice. With that Edward and Alphonse picked up the Army packs they had put by the door the previous night and said good-bye to her then disappeared.

Part Four: Random Events

Several Months later

Honenhime came into the kitchen and greeted Azmaria who answered in a cheerful manner.

"Good morning Father…" She said as she placed a dish of breakfast on the table. (O.k. Az began to call Honenhime "Father" after she and Ed married…)

Nothing much had changed since the brothers had left, the only thing that had was Azmaria. Her personality hadn't changed, and her cooking hadn't changed. The thing that had changed was her appearance, she now looked tired most of the time and her belly was getting bigger. In all truth, Azmaria was pregnant with Edward's baby. Honenhime had been the first to find out when he had asked her if she was feeling alright after her second month of pregnancy and she had been sick for several weeks. She hadn't written to Edward about it because she wanted to tell him in person rather than tell him through words.

Azmaria sat with her food and Honenhime asked her how she was.

"Apart from being six months pregnant with my husband's child which he doesn't know exists, I'd have to say every thing's Jake." Azmaria said before taking a bite of her breakfast. Honenhime smiled but his smile faded when there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it…" Azmaria sighed as she wiped egg off her lip and rose from the table. She went to the door and opened it and was greeted by a blonde person who had very little hair.

"Hey Az, yah miss me?" the person asked and she recognized the person as the younger of the Elric brothers, Alphonse.

"Al!" Azmaria shouted hugging her brother in law. "Come in, come in! I'll make you breakfast and you can talk with your father and I." Azmaria smiled for a moment then frowned at the serious look on Alphonse's face as he stepped inside and closed the door. "Al, what's wrong? You look like someone died… Don't tell me Ed is…" Azmaria let her thoughts hang in air as Alphonse shook his head.

"Edward's MIA as of two months ago. I wrote to you about it but I got your letter back yesterday before it was announced that I could come home." Alphonse said quietly and he watched sadly as his sister in law placed a hand on her protruding stomach and the other over her mouth.

"He can't be… he promised to come home safely… Ed's never broken a promise to me." Azmaria said her voice cracking as she began to sob.

"If he's MIA there's a chance he's alive… Ed will come home, I know he will Az… just have some faith. Besides it now looks like we will have a little Elric running around soon." Alphonse remarked eyeing Azmaria's obese waistline. This comment made Azmaria burst into loud and noisy tears.

"Edward would have been so happy. We've both have been wanting me to become pregnant since we had gotten married." Azmaria sobbed and Alphonse put his arms around her just as Honenhime entered the room. Alphonse mouthed that Edward was Missing in Action and he had just told Azmaria about it. Soon Azmaria stopped crying and looked at Alphonse sadly. "I guess nothing can be done except to pray that he's alright." Azmaria said sadly. The rest of the morning passed with many tears and sadness at the missing Elder brother.

Three months later Azmaria gave birth to a baby girl, which she had fondly named Riza after the blonde woman in Edward and Alphonse's home world. The child was an almost perfect mix of Edward and Azmaria, Edward's gold eyes and hair with Azmaria's facial features, according to every person who met the girl as a baby thought she was precious and sweet, Azmaria viewed her as a female Edward.

Part Five: Five Years Later

Several years passed and Edward didn't come home. Riza was fully Five years old and usually was seen running around like Edward on a sugar high. Azmaria had basically given the thought of Edward not being dead the royal flusher (flushed it down the toilet) because after five years her hope had finally died. Alphonse kept his promise to Edward that he would take care of Azmaria although she was clearly thinking of kicking the bucket. One day however Azmaria woke late in the afternoon to the squeal of fright Riza would do if someone was there that she didn't know. Azmaria dressed in a dreary state of mind and she had barely walked out of her room when her daughter slammed into her.

"CREEPY GUY AT DOOR WANT'S TO SEE YOU!" Riza shouted aware that Azmaria was still half asleep. Azmaria allowed Riza to pull her into the living room, shove some crocheting in her mothers hands then rush off to get the stranger. Azmaria heard Alphonse say something along the lines of "Az is still half asleep so she may not believe that it's you." Azmaria groaned and stood then went into the kitchen where the stranger and Alphonse were talking.

"Good morning Al, whose he?" Azmaria yawned and pointed at the person next to Alphonse. Riza pranced around like her usual Edward on sugar self before the "Stranger" addressed her mother.

"Az… How have you been?" The person asked and Azmaria had woken to the point where she could raise her eyebrow at will at the stranger.

"I've been fine, but since you seem to know me who the dickens are you?" Azmaria said a slight edge in her voice.

"Azzy… It's me… Its Ed…" The strange man said pushing a strand of his blonde hair out of his eyes. Azmaria's other eyebrow quirked.

"Ed?" She questioned then she began to laugh. "I've gone insane!" Azmaria turned her back on the two men and raised her arms over her head. "My Edward has been gone for five years! Hell, Edward's probably not even alive anymore!" Azmaria said sarcastically and she smacked her hand to her forehead. Azmaria couldn't believe it. Azmaria had hoped, prayed, and waited for five years, and NOW Edward decided to show up? To her it was madness, absolute madness! To her Edward was six feet under, cold as stone, yet someone claimed to be Edward and was standing in her kitchen? Azmaria laughed again only this was a little more nervous. "I've gone mad! That's the only thing I can think of! Ed is dead! D-E-A-D! six feet under! He's kicked the bucket! He's pushing up dasies! Hell he's probably some place talking to god pointing me out saying: 'Look there's my wife who I've never had the balls to tell I was dead and she's waisted five years waiting for my homecoming!'" Azmaria's voice had notes of hysteria as she mimed the pre-mentioned conversation.

"AZMARIA!" Alphonse's voice yelled and the man rubbed his temples in annoyance. Azmaria went to the stranger who claimed to be Edward and shook his hand, smiling hysterically.

"It's a pleasure to meet you strange person who thinks he's Edward, now if you don't mind I have things to do." Azmaria turned to leave but the person grabbed her arm, spun her around, embraced her, and then began to whisper to her.

"Al's told me everything. I'm sorry… I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me Az… Al told me you almost died giving birth to our daughter as well as single handedly raised her without help from Al or father…" the man released her from the embrace and Azmaria buried her face into the man's chest.

"It is you… I thought… We all thought… you were dead… What happened? Where have you been?" Azmaria asked and Edward smiled as he held her close.

"You would never believe it…" Edward said.

"Try me…" Azmaria said and Edward kissed her before he replied.

"Later…. Later… But first, introduce me to my daughter who I never knew existed until I was informed two minutes ago." Edward asked and Azmaria chuckled. Azmaria went to get Riza who was STILL running around like Edward on crack.

Azmaria found the girl in her room giggling reading a book on alchemy she obviously took from Azmaria and Edward's room. Edward sat on Riza's bed as Azmaria took the book from her.

"Ed… This is our daughter, Riza Elric." Azmaria said and nudged the girl to Edward. Edward got off the bed, went to Riza, and hugged her. "She's named after that one lady you used to know Ed." Azmaria said and Edward held Riza at arms length to see the girl better.

"She's beautiful Az. She looks like you with a hint of me. She's almost perfect." Edward said as he got to his feet. Edward went to Azmaria and Embraced her as they looked adoringly at their daughter. Riza then left the room and Azmaria had to giggle. "What's the giggle for?" Edward asked.

"Five… Four… Three… Two…. One…" Azmaria replied and when she said 'Zero!' a horrified yell came from somewhere in the house hinting to the fact that Riza had snuck up on Alphonse scaring him crapless. "Now Ed, Are you going to tell me what happened?" Azmaria asked and looked at him seriously. Edward returned her look before motioning her to sit on Riza's bed.

"I'll tell you what happened, I don't think you'll believe me though." Edward said rubbing the back of his neck as he sat next to Azmaria. "During one of the battles I got shot, in my right shoulder to be exact. I was in the hospital tent for about two weeks and I kept hearing someone call my name and Al's name while I was unconscious from the loss of blood I had suffered from because of my wound to the shoulder. When I awoke I wasn't here… according to what Al told me the medics came to redo my bandaging, and I wasn't there… that made sense to me because the place I had awakened at was Central City Military Headquarters. People who I knew, but thought most of them were dead, surrounded me. One person approached me calling me 'Fullmetal', that person was Roy, the guy I told you about a long time ago. I didn't realize it at first that I had gone back, but when I did I freaked out and asked everyone how I had gotten back." Edward paused and Azmaria looked at him worriedly.

"Everyone told me that I wasn't in my right mind at first, but then they realized that Al and I hadn't just suddenly disappeared but in fact had been in a different world altogether. I had to locate someone who knew about the Gate, Izumi Curtis, Al and mines old teacher, and convince her to help me return here. At first she didn't want to until I told her about you. I told her that I though that you were going to have a child and that I didn't want to be away from you, eventually she agreed as long as I had brought someone else with me… that person will be happy not only to meet you, but to see Al again… On our part the whole thing was successful, but I have no clue as to what happened to Izumi…" Edward looked down and sighed. Azmaria put a hand on Edward's shoulder and he turned and Embraced her. "I've missed you Az, I'm sorry it took five years to figure out how I could get back, and to bring someone else with me but I hurried as fast as I could…" Edward said. Azmaria looked at him as he let her out of the embrace.

"I'm glad you're home Ed… that's all that matters now… you can make up for lost time by spending time here at home… but first before I let you off the hook and let you skip happily away with my forgiveness, who did you bring with you?" Azmaria asked and Edward smiled.

"A wife for Al…" Edward replied and kissed Azmaria's cheek. Azmaria smiled for she knew he meant Winry Rockbell, the automail junkie he always spoke of. "She's waiting at an engineering place, she said she'd come by after a while. I haven't told Al Winry's here so don't ruin the surprise, Kay?" Edward said with a malicious wink. Azmaria nodded and winked back.

Later that day Riza and Edward were in the living room talking and getting to know one another while Alphonse set the table and Azmaria was cooking the evening meal when a knock sounded at the door.

"Right on time!" Azmaria sang as she wiped her hands on a towel and went to the door. Edward waited for her in the hall to the door and they both greeted the blonde woman who was behind the door.

"Hey Ed!" the woman shouted and hugged Edward making Azmaria giggle. The woman turned to Azmaria and shook her hand before hugging her too. "You must be Azmaria, Ed's told me a lot about you." The woman said and with that sentence confirmed the theory that she was Winry Rockbell.

"I'm pleased to meet you, you must be Winry." Azmaria said in an undertone to the woman so that Alphonse in the dining room couldn't hear her. Winry nodded with a smile. Edward went to help Alphonse set the table, or rather to distract him, while the women waited patiently until Alphonse had his back to them. When Alphonse did turn his back Winry swiftly came up behind Alphonse and placed her hands tightly over his eyes.

"GUESS WHOOOOO!" Winry screeched. Alphonse stopped trying to put silverware on the table and sighed.

"Az, quit playing games… besides Riza's too short to blindfold me with her hands." Alphonse said and Azmaria giggled, for she was on the opposite side of the room.

"It's not me Al, besides, the person behind you doesn't have my accent…" Azmaria said between giggles.

"Who the hell is behind me then? Ed doesn't sound like a girl, so it's not Ed. Riza's too short, like I mentioned… So who the hell is behind me?" Alphonse asked waving a butter knife around blindly. Winry giggled, removed her hands from his eyes, turned him around, and kissed him before he could even ask what the dickens hit him. When Winry broke the kiss Alphonse stared in confusion. "N-N-Nani?" He asked blinking.

"Nani to you too Al. How's it been?" Winry asked smiling at Alphonse's confusion.

"I think I better call the psycho ward… they can lock me up because I'm hallucinating…" Alphonse muttered making Winry giggle.

"I'm no hallucination. I'm real Al…" Winry said and hugged Alphonse. Alphonse looked Winry over then smiled.

"First Ed comes home, now you're here! I have to be dreaming!" Alphonse said in a happy daze. Azmaria smiled at Edward then disappeared to the kitchen while Alphonse continued to talk to Winry and Edward set the table since Alphonse was busy with Winry.

A few weeks later Alphonse and Winry married just as Azmaria and Edward had. It was basically a happy ending for everyone.

Epilogue:

The two couples lived happily with one another, each rising it's own family. Edward and Azmaria had three children: Riza and twin boys they named Jean and Maes. Winry and Alphonse however had four children: twin girls named Pianko and Shescia, and then twin boys they named Roy and Fletcher. What ever would happen next was unknown to them, but for the time being everyone kept smiling, through good times and not so good times…

Me: PHEW!

Ed: WOW! Four months and you've actually finished!

Me: Yah, and I'm stoked that Mom never collected those sentences cause I never finished them .

Ed: Lazy Ass!

Me: STFU Alchemy freak, besides the original end was that Edward wasn't really MIA but in fact had been caught, sent to a concentration camp, and some other crapizized stuff happens. In the original End Ed, Al, and Az all somehow ended up in the world that Hiromu Arakawa had originally put Ed and Al in… yah, that ending kinna got the Royal Flusher because Ed gets murdered by… ummm… who was it again? Oh yah! Pride! And Az, when she was transported to the FMA world was still pregnant, loses the child because before Pride killed Ed he decided to kidnap her to get to Ed, He tortures her… Blah, blah, blah…

Al: That was a LONG ASS explanation.

Me: Well… Ed wanted to know how it was going to end cause I wouldn't tell him earlier and I gave in to explain it here… it's a royal pain in the ass.

Ed: that's really what was going to happen? **Looks like he's going to be sick**

Me: Yah, you know me… The more blood the merrier the vampires feed…

Ed and Al: HUH!

Me: You know, The bigger the Boar the Merrier the Feast? My version…

Tara: Nice!

Me: Tara-Chan! Where the Dickens have you been?

Tara: Somewhere…

Me:… I hate when you do that…


End file.
